


The Dance

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Life, Or What Happens When You're Busy Making Other Plans [16]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Ex- spouses, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, fathers and daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is in Sandbrook to see Daisy off to her first formal dance.  He's also there to discuss some important issues with Tess.   Tess is doing some dancing of her own as she tries to avoid discussing the past with Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This immediately follows the first Broadchurch fic I wrote, "Engaging Conversation." The whole series had taken on a different tangent than I had envisioned when I first wrote "Engaging Conversation." Now we're getting into the Tess and Daisy angst, which will really rear its ugly head after Alec and Ellie's wedding, which is coming soon.

Alec arrived on his ex-wife's doorstep thirty minutes later than he'd planned due to a late work day and traffic. 

He'd also tried one more time to talk Ellie into coming. She'd gently refused, though. "I would be an unnecessary distraction. Take lots of pictures and video and just irritate the hell out of Daisy with displays of affection for both of us. Feel free to irritate Tess too, if you like." 

Ellie loved Daisy as if she was her own, but she was always mindful of Tess' role in Daisy's life. So Alec had gone alone to Tess' house to see Daisy off for her very first formal dance.

Two weeks prior, Daisy had visited Alec in Broadchurch and he'd taken her out shopping for the accessories she'd wear for the dance. They had come across a jewelry store, she had caught him looking at the engagement rings, and Daisy had leapt to the conclusion that an engagement was imminent. 

Daisy wasn't wrong.

Just the day before, after much thought, Alec had taken a leap of faith and gone back to the store to buy the ring Daisy had admired. It was currently hiding in his the far right corner of his jumper drawer. He thought he might propose to Ellie next weekend during a camping trip they'd planned, a grown-ups only getaway they desperately needed. 

He wasn't going to tell Daisy until he had a firm "yes" from Ellie. He honestly didn't know how Ellie would respond. Would she be happy the way things were and not want to take that step? How rejected would he feel if he put his heart out there and she said no? He didn't want to break Daisy's heart either, so he'd be keeping it secret for the time being.

That wasn't the only thing on Alec's mind, however. He wanted to discuss some things with Tess, things about which she would not be happy. 

Alec was a ball of anxiety when Tess answered the door. She greeted him kindly enough, and he returned the greeting. He was determined to stay civil for Daisy's sake. 

"Sorry m' late," he muttered. Dave poked his head out of the kitchen and gave a half-hearted awkward wave. Alec nodded in return. 

"You know she wouldn't be ready on time," Tess said. "She's still fussin' with her hair." 

"Who's this boy taking her to the dance?" Alec asked, not particularly caring if he sounded like he was beginning an interrogation.

"It's Nigel Crowley, you know, the boy who took her out on Halloween. He was Gomez, she was Morticia?"

"Oh..right. Nigel."

Tess snickered at Alec's sour expression. "Right." 

Dave stepped out of the kitchen, still awkward, and mumbled, "Gonna be late. Hope Daisy has fun tonight." 

He gave Tess the quickest possible peck on the cheek and ducked out the door. Tess gave Alec a tight smile. 

Before Alec could comment, Daisy called downstairs. "Is Dad here?"

"Dad's here!" Alec responded. 

They heard the sound of a door closing, and presently Daisy appeared at the top of the stairs.

Alec's breath was taken away at the sight of his daughter. Daisy wore a short, strapless royal blue satin dress with a sheer blue overlay on the full skirt. It had a beaded waist, and she wore beaded silver slippers to match it. She was holding the necklace she'd found on their shopping trip. "Could somebody help me with the clasp on this? It's a right pain in the arse."

"Language, Daisy, it kind of spoils the effect you're going for," Tess admonished, but she was smiling.

"You okay, Dad?" Daisy asked, her eyebrow raised in a very Alec-like way.

Alec was speechless. He could remember a four-year-old Daisy bouncing down the stairs of their old house, wearing a red sailor dress for Easter. Now she was nearly an adult. Her hair was piled up in an elegant, messy bun and she was wearing well-applied makeup. Somewhere between that little red sailor dress and pigtails and this blue gown, she had grown up.

It hurt to think of how much of that growing he had missed. In a husky voice, he murmured, "Let me help you with that, Darlin." 

Daisy handed him the necklace and turned away from him. He put it over her head and clasped it with shaking fingers. "It is a pain in the arse," he chuckled. "Here we go. Darlin', you are beautiful." 

Daisy turned to see tears forming in her dad's eyes. "Don't get soppy, Dad." 

"I can if I want," he argued, hugging her. She seemed to accept that, but then again, Nigel hadn't arrived yet. Alec squeezed her tightly.

"My hair, Dad." She kissed his cheek and wriggled out of his arms. She did a twirl to make her skirt stand out, and he was reminded of a four year old girl in red again. She looked at the hall mirror. "Necklace looks good with the dress," she commented. "Nigel got me a corsage. It's...well, it's a little ugly, but it matches."

"Don't tell him that," Tess interjected. 

Daisy rolled her eyes. "I don't plan to, Mum." 

Alec pulled out his phone. "Do that twirl thing again, I told Ellie I'd send her a video." Daisy giggled and spun again as he videotaped her. She struck a few model poses and blew Ellie a kiss. 

"Did you remember to hit the button to start it recording?" Daisy asked. She knew her father all too well.

Alec sputtered, indignantly, "Aye, see here? I taped you. I've learned."

"Ellie might have texted me to remind you," Daisy said, keeping a straight face for all of a couple of seconds.

"Here, let me get a few on your camera," Tess offered, extending her hand. Alec relinquished his phone and posed. He sneaked a kiss to her cheek in one photo. Daisy made of show of disgruntlement but was grinning broadly. Alec offered to take some pictures of Tess and Daisy on Tess' camera. As Daisy was taking a selfie with Alec on her phone, a car pulled up outside. 

"That'll be Nigel," Daisy announced, grabbing the light shawl she had draped over an armchair.

"He's coming to the door, right?" Alec questioned. Daisy shot him a look, communicating plainly her opinion of her dad's intelligence. 

"Of course he is," she sighed. 

"What? If a boy can't ring the doorbell like a civilized person, he doesn't deserve you. Plain and simple. Advice straight from me mum." 

"He's right," Tess murmured, surprising both Alec and Daisy.

The doorbell rang. Alec was appeased for a moment, then he added, "No drinkin'. And don't get in a car with him if he's been. Call me or your mum. I'm staying at the hotel on Fourth tonight."

Knowing the memories of missing children weighed heavily on her father's heart, Daisy nodded earnestly. "I will, Dad. I'll be careful."

She let a tall boy, looking smart in a suit and black converse, into the foyer and Tess couldn't help but snicker at Alec. He was wearing his interrogation face. 

"We're not questioning the boy for a crime. He's nice, and they're just best friends," she murmured.

Well, Alec mused, Ellie was his best friend. Didn't reassure him at all.

Tess chuckled again, as Nigel looked a bit terrified to have the eyes of Alec Hardy on him. 

"Nigel, this is my Dad, Alec Hardy," Daisy introduced him. 

"Hello. Mr. Hardy Inspector. I mean. Sir," Nigel sputtered. 

Tess was beginning to shake with suppressed laughter. 

"DI Hardy's fine," Alec said flatly to this boy who'd never be good enough for his daughter. His daughter sighed, resigned.

After more photos were taken, and Daisy was presented with her corsage (Alec saw nothing wrong with it) they were ready to leave. Before she swept out the door, she threw her arms around her dad's neck. The ferocity of the hug and public display of affection shocked Alec. He embraced her just as tightly, that one hug standing in for all the ones he'd missed. It was a poor substitute, but at least he could give her that. She whispered in his ear. "Thanks for coming all the way for this tonight."

"I wouldn't miss it. Thank you for wanting me here. Breakfast date still on for tomorrow?"

"Brunch, Dad, I intend to sleep in."

Alec chuckled. Daisy hugged her mother and left with promises to text Alec when she got in. Nigel looked relieved. 

Tess and Alec overheard Daisy snort laughter and ask, "Mr. Hardy Inspector? Smooth, Nigel," as the door closed behind them. 

"I almost felt sorry for him," Alec commented. He peeked out the window to see that Nigel had indeed opened the car door for her. He caught Daisy's radiant smile, directed at a boy, for the first time ever in his view. His throat tightened. 

"You scared the poor kid, Alec!" Tess said, laughter finally bursting forth. "Not that I expected any less from you." 

The car had pulled away and Alec left the window. Tess was still chuckling, and he really didn't care that it was at his expense. For a moment, just a moment, Alec could see the woman he'd fallen in love with, could see the woman he could make laugh. It was a testament to how far he'd come that it didn't hurt as it had in the past. He felt he had finally moved on, with Ellie's love. 

There was still one more issue to deal with, however.

Alec scratched his neck, awkwardly unsure of how to approach the subject with Tess. Knowing all his "tells", Tess immediately realized there was more. "What's on your mind?" she asked. 

"We do need to talk. I've been tryin' to call you, Tess. So I think you know what I'm about to say."

Her eyes hardened and Alec understood that whatever connection they'd just made was severed. "Did you come here with an ulterior motive, Alec? And here I thought you were coming spend some time with your daughter."

"You won't return my calls, Tess. I haven't seen you in person since we got home from Glasgow. We need to talk. At some point, we have to tell her the truth. We have no choice. We have been so lucky for so long. One of these days someone will tell her, and she will feel even more betrayed."

"It hasn't happened so far. It won't," Tess snapped petulantly.

"Just because you say it won't? I don't think so. The thing is, she might have an inkling something big was kept from her. She's smart."I 

"We kept many things from her that she did not need to know. Are you planning to tell her at your little brunch tomorrow? Is that your plan?"  
Tess spat furiously.

Alec took a deep breath, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "No. That was not the whole point of this weekend. I came to see her dressed up for the dance. This is merely the first opportunity we've had to talk. You and I could have easily had this conversation several times since January."

"You are not telling her anything tomorrow. Absolutely nothing!" Tess was pacing back and forth in front of her fireplace. "You want her to move to Broadchurch. You want her there with you and Ellie and your little family. Did sweet Ellie talk you into this? So she could add my daughter to her fucked-up family?"

Alec had to tamp down his fury at her words. "You'll leave her and the boys out of this. This has nothing to do with Ellie. This is between us." Alec's voice was low and dangerous. "That is not what I'm after. And if you were thinking straight, you'd know it! For fuck's sake, Tess you're acting like a caged animal....." He trailed off, seeing her actions for what they were. 

Tess looked absolutely feral. He had expected her pushing back. He had not expected this wild-eyed woman shrieking at him. He thought maybe, perhaps, this was what Thompson faced when they realized Pippa's pendant had been stolen. 

Alec dialed back his own temper. "What is going on, Tess? You're overreacting. I know you want to keep the secret. This is over the top. What has you so scared?"

"Nothing!" Tess screamed, stopping her pacing to face off with him.

"That's horseshit," Alec asserted. 

Tess scrubbed her hands over her face, visibly trying to pull herself together. When she spoke again she sounded anxious. Her voice broke as she pleaded, "Just...no. Not now. Please. She's happy. Dave and I have...have worked some things out. It's calm around here. It's okay. I can't have her walking away from me."

Alec blew out a puff of breath. He had no idea what to make of this panicked, anxious Tess. "If she realizes she's been lied to she could walk away from both of us. I don't want that either. Tess, what is going on? This isn't like you. What are you hiding?"

Tess sank down onto the armchair and covered her face. After a moment, she gazed at him, calmer. "Alec, there's no issue. Dave and I have..sorted things out, and we want to keep things as they are. It would be best for Daisy. Don't say anything to her."

"You haven't listened. I said I wouldn't. It's your story to tell. We can do it together. We both have to talk to her. Look, would you be open to a therapist? For all three of us? We can figure out how deal with it all with help."

"Help? You've never been one for getting help. You handled your heart condition so well with no help, lest you forget that.." She barked laughter. "You must have turned over a new leaf. I'll thank Ellie." Her tone dripped with sarcasm, and it was almost a relief to Alec that she sounded like herself.

Despite that, he was finished. "When, Tess?" he inquired.

"Not now," she stated flatly. Her tone intimated that there would be no further argument.

Alec sighed. He could feel the beginning of a headache throbbing behind his eyes. "If not now when?"

She held eye contact for as long as she could. "After the school year is over. It would be too much upset right now. After that."

He nodded. "I can agree to that if you actually mean to go through with it."

"Good," she said, without a hint of sarcasm. Tess seemed relieved. It wasn't lost on Alec that she didn't actually agree.

"Tess," he warned.

"Fine! Enough, Alec!"

Alec didn't stay much longer afterwards. He did exact a promise that Daisy's summer plans wouldn't be compromised by his request. "She makes that decision now, as you have reminded me repeatedly," she snapped. 

They barely spoke as he left.  
The decision was made, such as it was. Alec hoped it wouldn't be postponed. He left Tess' house with a general feeling of unease, knowing that he'd likely have this fight all over again when the time came.

Alec had a quiet lunch in a pub close by the hotel. He saw some former coworkers at the bar, but they didn't see him. He was fine with that. He'd depleted his energy for socializing. The only person he really wanted to talk to was miles away in Broadchurch. 

The hotel was just a short walk from the pub, but he was exhausted. The whole day of work, and driving, then dealing with Tess had wrung him dry. He needed to talk to Ellie, though, so he first texted her the pictures and video with a request, "Call me when Fred's in bed."

He had changed into pajama bottoms and a t shirt by the time his phone chirped with Ellie's ringtone.

"Hello," he sighed, sinking onto the bed. 

"Hello- What, Tom? Can't you see I'm on the phone? Well, find it! Put all your football kit together in one place!" Then to Alec she exclaimed, "Bloody hell!" The sound of the familiar chaos calmed him. It was a relief to hear her voice.

"Hectic?" Alec asked with a smirk.

"Normal! I miss you, you knob. Fred decided to streak around the house soaking wet after the bath. I'm still cleanin' up puddles."

Alec chuckled. "You just miss having me around as the kid wrangler."

"Well, Tom was useless!" Ellie cracked. 

Alec heard a male voice shout "Oi!" in the background. 

"Find your socks!" Ellie retorted, her voice muffled. She must have covered the speaker, Alec thought, wondering why she even bothered. She often carried on several conversations at once. She returned to Alec, and she was gushing over the pictures. "Daisy looked so beautiful, Alec. Thanks for those pictures."

"You should have been here," Alec sighed. 

"I would have loved to have seen her, but you know...bad idea. It's Tess's show, not mine."

Alec groaned and muttered, "It was definitely her show after Daisy left." He recounted the scene, and Ellie gasped at Tess' reaction. She was silent for a few seconds when he finished.

"So what do you think is really going on?"

"She's scared of something. Losing Daisy, obviously, but even more than that."

He heard her blow out a puff of air. Finally Ellie theorized, "Remember at Christmas? We speculated that Dave was shagging someone behind her back. What if....you were right and he is? Tess is trying to hold it all together. She might have to face up to her own cheating if something happens with Dave. Daisy finding out Tess' part in your divorce would just be the final nail in the coffin their relationship."

Alec ran a hand through his hair. He still was suffering from a headache and he could barely think. "I'm not sure. Maybe. I don't know. She says things are...sorted, was her word for it."

"You think there's more." 

"It's a possibility. I'm keeping an eye on the situation for Daisy's sake. I don't like it. I'll be glad when school's out and she's with us." The sense of unease made his skin crawl. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed and then hopped up to pace the room.

"Of course. Wouldn't expect any less. You're circling the room now, aren't you?" Alec stopped mid stride.

"Why aren't you here helping me figure all this shit out?" he groaned.

"Because having two weekends alone with you in a row would be sinfully decadent." He heard her chuckle and it made him smile. It wasn't as satisfying as her arms around him but he'd take what he could get. 

"You'd have me alone on a comfortable mattress in a hotel room rather than an air mattress in a tent," he growled. He sank back down onto the bed. 

Ellie murmured in a low voice, "Yes, but out in a tent I can be as loud as I want." She laughed at his groan. "Did I short out your brain there, Hardy?"

"You definitely distracted me," Alec allowed. "Thanks, love."

"Doesn't solve the problem, but anyway....do you think Tess would be open to it if you lot went to family therapy and talked about it there?"

Alec rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. "I don't think she's open to anything at all right now. But perhaps. I don't know. I feel like there's more. I'm missing something." 

"You're going to drive yourself spare wondering what it is."

He didn't have the energy to protest. He sighed, "Aye."

"Well. I'm in this with you. Always. No matter what happens. Does that help?"

He'd never be able to explain to her how much it helped him to know he wasn't alone anymore. He dearly hoped that when he did propose next weekend she'd know. So all he said was, "Yes, it does. I love you."

They talked a while longer about more inconsequential things. Ellie told him Tom wanted to test out the new tent before they went camping the next weekend, if he had time. They discussed a couple of developments in a case. Alec was nearly dozing when Ellie and he exchanged good byes and "love yous" and rang off. 

He was half asleep a while later when Daisy texted a couple of picture of her and Nigel with friends at the dance. "Home safe, going to bed. See you tomorrow. 11:30?"

He'd been hoping earlier, but he texted his agreement. 

Alec fell asleep easily enough, but a couple of hours into deep, dreaming sleep he was jolted awake, gasping. Out of habit he clutched at his chest but his heartbeat normalized quickly after the initial shock of waking. Cold sweat chilled him. His breathing calmed and he lay back, squeezing his eyes closed.

The pictures his traitorous brain had fed him tonight were familiar, but strange. He was at the river. He didn't see Pippa's body, though. Alec heard the rushing water and the rain, and crying. Someone crying. He got the idea that it was Daisy, somewhere. Maybe in danger of falling in. He had run along the bank and up ahead he saw a figure in the bluebell woods. Not Ashworth or Claire. He reckoned it was Daisy, but no matter how close he tried to get to her she seemed far away. 

He was sure it was Daisy. The feeling of dread and foreboding and fear had overcome him, and he'd jolted out of the dream.

He hadn't seen any horrific images. No Pippa, morphing into Daisy's face, cold and bloated and still. Just the sound of despondent crying, but somehow that sound had horrified him as much as the reality of Pippa's dead weight in his arms. 

And then, he was annoyed with himself. "Get a grip, Hardy," he chastised himself, his voice loud and harsh in the stillness of the room. Rain was pelting the window. "Get a grip. Do you have your own personal spirit guide now? Enough with the horseshit." 

Too little sleep and too damn much work. And too much of Tess' drama. That's what it was.  
He glanced at the clock and saw it was half two. Ellie would not appreciate a call, no matter how supportive she was. 

It was a while before he could sleep again. He was rather glad that Daisy had requested a lie-in.

Alec met Daisy late Sunday morning outside the restaurant. She was chuffed about having driven herself there. Inside, she scoffed at his oatmeal and fruit as she helped herself to eggs and bacon. 

She was sparkling with happiness. She talked about school, and spoke quite a bit about the boy who had made her smile last night. "So....is it serious?" Alec asked, dreading the answer.

"I like him. He's a good friend. He's listened to me rant and cry enough over the past few years."

It was almost like a physical pain to know the reason for those tears, but Alec merely nodded. 

"He sent me flowers." Daisy actually blushed, revealing this. Alec didn't trust his voice not to break, so he gave her a small smile. 

Alec had been the first to send her flowers. A dozen roses on her twelfth birthday, a dozen for a dozen years. He had written on the card that boys would be sending her flowers, but he wanted her first bouquet to come from her dad. Well, it seemed that his prediction had come to pass. 

"Dad, you're a million miles away," Daisy admonished him gently. 

"Just thinking about you growin' up and me gettin' old."

"Stop broodin'," she said with a grin. "So, enough about me. You buy that ring yet?"

He smirked, and refused to give any details. He reckoned she'd figured it out anyway.

"You better tell me when you do propose!"

"I told you you'll be the first to know."

"Remember what I said about Paris as a place to propose, Dad."

"And remember what I said about affording your college education."

Alec managed to keep the subject away from Dave and Tess until the end. They were waiting for the check when he asked about them. Daisy shrugged. "I dunno, things are better, I guess. No fighting."

"If you need anything, anything at all you let me know. If it gets difficult...or anything."

"Did you and Mum row about something last night? She's weird today too. I'm still coming for the summer, right?"

Alec hastened to reassure her. "Yes, yes of course you are. That's your decision now, you know. And your room is all ready for you."

Daisy nodded. "Good. I'm glad. I was worried."

"Just...I love you, Darlin. I'm here for you no matter what you need. Ellie too."

"And now you're officially scaring me," Daisy stated flatly.

He hesitated. Finally he said, "Daisy, you were really upset at Christmas and we were worried about you. I know things were bad here."

Daisy sighed. "They were bad, bad enough that I didn't have Nigel or Amy or Layla or anyone else over at all. But since I got back from Glasgow it's been quieter. They don't scream as much. Dave's weird, but that's nothing new. If they fight they do it out of my earshot now." 

Alec knew he had to tread lightly now. He didn't want Daisy to feel like she was being interrogated. "What did they row about? Did you ever hear?"

"Are you interrogating me?" Daisy asked incredulously. So much for not wanting her to notice.

"No, I am not!" He tried to sound offended, but judging from the look in her eyes, she wasn't amused and she was probably even more worried.  
"Darlin'....I just hate to see you go through this again." It was the truth, but there was still so much left out. 

Daisy shrugged. "Not your fault Mum married a tosser. I know you're okay at least."

Alec wanted to tell her how much more she deserved. The server interrupted them and the moment was lost.

A bit later they walked out of the restaurant. "Bit surreal, this, walking you to your car," he commented.

"Well, technically, it's Mum's. Maybe this summer I can get...a part time job or something in Broadchurch this summer, and start saving toward one of my own. Chloe said Becca Fisher might be hiring."

Alec did not know what to think of that, and honestly he didn't want to entertain the thought. "We can talk about that."

"Oh...and Dad?"

"What, Darlin'?"

"Would you be opposed to Nigel popping down to Broadchurch for a visit this summer?"

It took everything in him not to groan. The job was one thing, this was something he really didn't know how to handle. Alec really hoped she was teasing.

The hopeful look on her face told him that she was not. He swallowed. "Can I discuss it with Ellie and talk to you later? Erm....have you already mentioned it to him?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll talk to Ellie."

"Brilliant!" She beamed. She threw her arms around his neck in a rare display of public affection. 

"Call me if you need anything at all. If you need to vent, whatever. I'll be there."

Daisy smiled. He didn't know if he deserved her trust yet but Alec knew he had it. "I know," she murmured.

They exchanged goodbyes, and Alec made sure to tell her to be careful. She rolled her eyes, but she promised him she would.

Alec watched his daughter get into the car, back up and prepare to pull into traffic. He mentally willed her to look into the wing mirrors. She did. She was a tad abrupt with the brakes but overall, she drove well. Alec watched his daughter drive away. 

Not long after Alec got into his own car and began his long drive home, thinking about all that had transpired and all the changes ahead for them. He had nearly talked himself out of proposing to Ellie by the time he reached Broadchurch, reasoning that such a big change could be difficult for Daisy. Particularly if they ended up delving into all the secrets still untold. 

But then he saw Ellie on their front porch, and she smiled at him radiantly, and he nearly proposed right then and there. He loved her, and he wanted her to be his wife, and he didn't know why he'd ever doubted that he should ask her. Ellie greeted him with a kiss, and he found himself looking forward to the next weekend when he'd be asking her a very important question.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add that I have not given up on "First Day," and I hope to finish it this summer. But the engagement/ wedding/ angst has been cooking in my brain, and I can't stop thinking and plotting this. There will definitely be more to come.....


End file.
